Important Battles
There are literally tons of battles, but here are some very important and decisive battles and operations. Battle of Kintora In 3586, the Sigmian city of Kintora was taken over by a huge amount of Hunter's Trade Union and rebel forces. Several UWUC military regiments were dispatched to control the rebellion, but the rebel forces and HTU had an advantage. The city had been secretly preparing for this battle for three years. During the battle, Colonel Webb, leader of Regiment 501 (consisting of Enigma, Potomac, and Alpha Companies) was killed in an artillery barrage. Jairus Cavaco assumed control of the forces and eventually led to the destruction of the rebel and HTU forces; but this conflict is still a landmark battle for rebel forces, and got trillions of people's attention as to why this happened. Battle of Rucovac Much like the battle of Kintora, this 3586 major battle on Sigma had the HTU and UWUC once again fighting on civilian streets, trying to get rid of the other. But this had a lot more military and civilian casualties than Kintora. Whole neighborhoods were obliterated through artillery and airstrikes, and some even came to believe this was the start of a whole new war. Interceptors filled the sky with lasers, while tanks demolished the ground and infantry stormed civilian buildings to provide cover fire. The outcome was over half a million civilian deaths and nearly a trillion dollars in damage. The city of Rucovac was nearly demolished. And the Evoknight invasion just made it worse. It all started when a group of Hunters walked into the Vega Plaza with concealed weapons, and unleashed a hellstorm of plasma into the civilians there. UWUC retaliated with an insanely-sized force of infantry, mechs and tanks; the HTU were shocked by the sheer firepower and decided to use everything they've got. The starters of the Battle of Rucovuc were quickly eliminated, but soon explosions were rocking the whole city. Planes were exploding and crashing, while bullets, lasers, and plasma was literally scorching the air below. Buildings were hollowed out, leaving only iron skeletons as a reminder of their existence. Even RAVEN Corps and the Albion Exford military became involved, literally multiplying the carnage. In the aftermath of the miniature war, which lasted for five and a half days, about three billion civilians were dead with another half-billion missing and never found. UWUC and the HTU lost several million dozens of regiments, while the Albion military took a couple thousand losses, totaling about 90% dead or destroyed. RAVEN lost a company and a half of infantry. The battle was like modern-day September 11th, and many people still mourn the losses (even if they didn't know the people) on the day known as November 7th. Battle of Vhen Sar This important battle was initiated between over a thousand HTU soldiers and the fifteen members of Task Force 171. Also known as Operation Seeker, the group of commandos infiltrated a large structure on New Exford, correctly believed to be a Hunter base of operations. The team stole various intel and other equipment, but were then found by an HTU patrol. A firefight broke out, soon leading to hundreds of men getting armed weapons and chasing the 171. The group managed to complete a risky helo-evac and flew back to an UWUC base without any losses. The stolen intel not only provided the coordinates of fourteen more HTU and rebel bases, but sparked distrust among the members of TF171. Battle of Installation 07 With the large success of Operation Seeker, UWUC launched another op, dubbed Operation Wrath. It was UWUC against HTU forces on the planet of New Exford. The battle was supposed to be a rather small conflict, but upon startup, a huge and disastrous battle ensued. UWUC ended up throwing five regiments into the fray, while estimated HTU forces numbered at about ten thousand. UWUC showed extreme military might during the battle, utilizing everything from Apocalypse tanks to Basilisk mechs. And yet, UWUC was nearly massacred. HTU forces took advantage of their well-known surroundings and destroyed most UWUC forces with guerrilla tactics and by creating things like landslides from the mountainous terrain. UWUC eventually reached Installation 07, though with decimated forces. Task Force 171 was among them. During infiltration of the base, TF171 took their first ever loss. Private Durl Ir was shot in the head and killed instantly. Installation 07 was a large military base, and once inside, UWUC was off worse than it was outside. Sergeant Eve distinguished herself as a war hero during this conflict by saving the lives of twenty four WIAs. However, she was injured so much herself that no one expected her to survive when she and the rest of TF171 was casevac'd off the mountain and away from Installation 07. This is considered a landmark achievement among HTU forces, for UWUC was simply slaughtered during the conflict. The media labeled it as "A Catastrophe Like No Other". Installation 07 continues to be an important and extremely well defended base of operations for the HTU. Operation Overlord Operation Overlord was the decisive end to the Teroare-UWUC war . A spearheaded space assault against the Teroare home planet of Kiruna destroyed many Teroare ships, back then known as the Royal Armada. Then UWUC probed the planet with a large implosion device, obliterating the planet into nothing but a debris field. This battle placed Teroare on the endangered species list, though UWUC also took millions of casualites. Night of Gartana I know nothin' about this, yo. Category:War